


Closing the Knot

by burning_nova



Series: The Ball and Chain [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Forced Marriage, M/M, References underage marriage, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-17 11:44:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3528182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burning_nova/pseuds/burning_nova
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles, one shots, etc. </p><p>A series of snippets to the marriage of Phil Coulson and Clint Barton (Coulson), post eighteenth birthday and life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Phil frowned as he saw Clint's smile in the kitchen as he passed by. Phil decided to ignore it and headed toward the office to drop off his things. He stopped at the bathroom and walked back. Clint had set the plates and was waiting for him. Phil sat down opposite of him.

"How was work?" Clint asked as they began to eat. 

"Fine, Clint. I'm working with Maria on a strategic planning for an upcoming mission. Classified." Clint hummed. "A new agent ruined the coffee machine in the common break room, it set off the fire alarm." 

"That sounds good, in a non-one is killing you way." Clint said. "Sucks in a boring way. I had a wonderful day."

"What did you do?" Phil asked, suspicious. Clint smiled, wide and honestly happy. It was spring break, and Clint had been climbing to the walls with pent up energy. "Clint?" Clint smirked. 

"Ah, honey, don't give me that look." He pulled out his ID and passed it across the table. 

Phil took it and paused. "Clint?" The ID stated their address and really seemed no different that the other, save one key difference. 

"Surprise!" 

"Clint, you shouldn't have."

"Had to, honey. Have to graduate with my real name. It means a lot to me." Clint looked deliriously happy. "I feel like we're really married now." He said. Then made a face. "Well, not that we weren't with different names or wouldn't be if we hadn't changed it but I wanted to, you know? I really wanted to."

Phil took a deep breath and smiled back. "Yes, Clint. I do." 

The ID stared back at him, Clinton Barton Coulson.


	2. Chapter 2

A backing up car outside broke Phil out of his reverie. Clint looked out the window in curiosity before going back to stretching. Phil went to the kitchen and poured himself a cup of water. He hadn’t noticed he had been staring. 

It bothered him that he hadn’t noticed. He had been staring. Had this been the first time? He didn’t think so. He took a sip of his cup. Fuck. 

Clint had always been a handsome boy but Phil hadn’t stared then. It didn’t catch his attention like this. No, he would have been disgusted with himself if he had. It had been a few years since Clint had legally been a boy, since Phil could think him as one. 

He entered the living room and watched Clint doing push ups one handed. Clint was twenty, nearly twenty-one. He was in excellent shape. Phil felt years of celibacy and self-service rear itself In full force. He quickly went to the restroom. 

He splashed cold water on his face and tried to forget the new found fact. Phil found Clint attractive. He took a deep breath and made a note to set up a meeting with his psychologist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a few vignettes, etc for this series which will be placed here. 
> 
> As a writing exercise, I'd like to here maybe a few things people would like to see, that came to mind reading this series. I'll let you all know if I can't flesh out anything. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've never had therapy so this is probably very wrong in terms of protocol. If the doctor's advise/process is wrong, it's all my ignorance.

“…I’m attracted to my husband.” Doctor Rodriguez looked up and paused, waiting for Phil to continue. Phil knew she was thinking about this development. For the past three years she had handled him as a patient, inheriting him after his previous doctor retired. Both knew about his marriage. “I caught myself watching him and…wanting him.”

“Clint is an adult now, isn’t he?” Phil nodded. 

“He’s twenty, an adult. He’s also an agent and a student.” 

“This shouldn’t be a problem, then.”

“It’s *Clint*.” Phil said emphatically. He made a frustrated noise. “It’s wrong, it should be wrong. Clint’s never dated anyone. He’s practically waited for me to take him.” He made a disgusted face. “It’s not fair for him.”

“You’ve given Clint a lot of opportunities.” Rodriguez began. “Clint has had enough time to make his own choices. He’s no longer the boy you married.” Phil sighed. 

“I know that but it’s different, doctor.” He sighed. “Clint hasn’t had the chance-“

“It seems to me you’re worrying about the potential could ofs and possibilities.” She shook her head. “This has been a problem in the past, hasn’t it?” Phil frowned. Then conceded it true. 

“We fought a lot about his choices, about what he wanted from me. It’s been a while since we had an argument like that.” Phil noted. “I’ve stopped fighting against this.”

“You sound as if you never had a choice.”

“I’ve always had choices.” Phil snapped. 

“And so does, Clint. Do you think that Agent Barton-Coulson cannot choose for himself now? He is beyond the point of just needing you, Agent Coulson.”

“He couldn’t support himself alone.” Phil said and realized it was a stupid statement. 

“That is not true. Agent Barton-Coulson is in a position where he could set out on his own. He wouldn’t have the same lifestyle as you two share now, but he could strike out independently.”

“He wouldn’t be able to pay for his school.” Phil said emphatically. Rodriguez smiled. 

“He’s an orphan and on a partial scholarship correct?” Phil nodded. “He could make it work, Agent Coulson, even in the event of a divorce. He’d take out loans and receive a higher student aid package. It would not be the end of the world.”

“You’re saying he doesn’t need me anymore.” Phil felt oddly put out by it. “It’s not a matter of staying.”

“Yes and no. You need to begin respecting him as an adult, Agent Coulson. This will only start when you begin to respect his choices. That is not to say your own emotions are invalid. You’ve had an unusual situation and I respect how you have handled it. 

“At some point you placed Clint’s needs above your own. Now you’re divided between what you want and what you think Clint needs. Do you see what is missing?” 

“I haven’t placed priority in what Clint wants or real needs.” Phil said. 

“Yes. Can you tell me what he wants?”

“He wants me, he wants love.”

“Do you love him?” Phil frowned. 

“Not in the way that he wants me to.”

“Then perhaps you should see if you could.”

“How?” Phil felt like a moron asking that. 

“Date.”

“We already go out on dates.”

“But did you want to?” Phil frowned. “Take your wants and try to meet Clint’s. You may not end up loving him, but it will help you relationship overall. After all, not all relationships are based on love.”

“Even marriage.” Phil said with an odd relief. 

“Even marriage.” Rodriguez agreed. “You can make it stronger and maybe find a greater opportunity of happiness in your life.’

“Thank you, Doctor.”


	4. Chapter 4

"Ow.” Clint complained as he ran his hand over the left side of his face. “Why do I always get hit? I’m going to go from handsome to ugly real quick.” 

“Come on, Hawkeye. It’s not as if you ever needed your looks.” Stark intoned. Clint glared and entered the van. “Hey, I’m just saying. You didn’t exactly need them to get Coulson.” 

“If I didn’t know you hated Phil, it would sound sweet.” Clint said dryly. 

“Dude. You’re not even old enough to drink.” Clint shrugged and gave him the finger. “Real mature.”

“You’re the one picking on the injured.”

“What’s going here?” A deep voice asked. Clint looked up and then looked awe struck. 

“Dude, you’re Falcon. You’re Sam Wilson! We’re reading about you in my class.” 

“What?”

“You know, increased awareness to veterans? You did a whole campaign on it in DC and actually got great responses.”

“Um, thanks. What are you studying?” Wilson asked as he took his own seat in the jet back to headquarters.

“Psychology and mathematics.” Clint said brightly. “Seriously man, you’re like my idol. You’re a vet, a superhero and still reach out to the community.” 

“I wouldn’t say I’m really a role model you want, but glad I’m helping.” Clint nodded. 

“I’m Hawkeye, by the way. Also known as Clint Coulson.”

“Nice to meet you.” Wilson replied and eyed Stark who made a face at the name. “What’s up with you?” 

“Oh, you know.” He waved toward Clint. 

“Ignore him, he’s an asshole when it comes to my husband. A bigger asshole, I mean.” 

“I’ll just leave this for a later time.” Wilson said. “Psychology, huh? What has you in SHIELD then?” Clint shrugged and began talking with Wilson. Stark shook his head and pulled out his phone. 

“..so I really want to do some sort of out reach or become a social worker after I’m done with SHIELD.” Clint iterated. 

“It sounds like your heart is in the right place. I can’t really offer a lot of advice other than it’s tough.” Wilson responded. “You’ll need real world experience counseling to really help you decide if you are cut out for the job. It has a high burn out rate, even with people who really want to help.”

“Thanks. I mean, I have options if it turns out I suck at it. That’s why I’m following up with mathematics. I’m like ‘gifted’ in it.” He rolled his eyes. “I might do a PhD but I have to see how my career heads out first.”

Stark glanced at him curiously. “PhD? Mathematics or something else?” Clint shrugged. 

“I don’t know. I haven’t even graduated undergrad. I’m still thinking about everything in long term prospects.” He said. “Phil says I should go to Europe or something first before I commit.”

“That’s actually not bad an idea.” Stark answered and began to discuss his own exploits. It was still underway when they arrived at base. The bruising on his face would go down in a week or so, nothing dangerous or even really painful, just ugly.

Clint was almost giddy when he got home. The mission was successful, he had an awesome job where he got to meet one of his idols, and Phil was getting more intimate with him.   
It was almost worth getting half his face beaten before Rogers had pulled the…thing-man-mutant-whatever off him. Clint hummed happily when he saw dinner on the table. 

Yeah, his life rocked.


	5. Chapter 5

"Happy Birthday, Clint." Phil toasted. Clint gave an embarrassed look but it was quickly surpassed by a pleased one. "Even if it is two weeks late." He said apologetically. 

"Mission first." Clint said. Tanzania had passed quickly and Phil had almost missed picking up Clint's gift. "Still you're here. We can celebrate!" He said and Phil caught his pupils dilatIng. Phil smirked. 

They had moved slowly in their physical relationship. Clint lacking the experience to give him confidence in ways Phil had. Since his meeting with Dr. Rodriguez Phil had been acting on his wants. He was surprised by how well it worked and how well Phil got along with Clint not because they had lived together so long but because the complimented each other. 

It was that fact that pushed Phil to buy the gift he would be handing Clint tonight. It sat heavily in his coat pocket. Right now they were settled for dinner. Clint's cheeks were beginning to redden from his drink. 

Phil made sure to keep the amount of alcohol down. He wanted Clint to remember the night.

Dinner passed pleasantly. Clint talked about his classes and how he had made enemies of a few classmates by ruining a curve. Phil listened and said little. 

When desert came Clint was ready to leave. Happy and smiling with an ease that made Phil feel heady. Either he was a fool or he had given in without realizing it. 

"Clint, I have one more gift for you."

"Yeah?" Clint asked looking eager. "What?" Phil pulled the box from his coat and presented it to Clint. Clint looked puzzled. "Cuff links?" He guessed before he opened it. His expression turned cautious. "Phil?"

"I know I haven't been the best husband. I know I've given a lot of promises. I hope this shows I'm serious now. With everything."

Clint locked his lips. He looked like he was going to cry. "Phil. God." He lifted the rings out and smiled. "Yeah. This-this is going to do it." He said and almost dropped his own. He laughed. Phil put on the ring. His put on his own and hoped he wasn't making a mistake. They moved to a bar when they got home were pawing at each other. 

"Phil!" Clint groaned as Phil pushed up against him. Phil smirked and lifted him up. Clint was by no means small but Phil was strong. He bit his lip as the act ground them closer. "Oh, fuck." Clint breathed out. Phil kissed him again, making sure to make Clint feel like he was being plundered.

"God, Phil. Please." Phil pulled back and looked at him. Clint's face was flush was flush from alcohol. Tipsy but not too intoxicated for Phil's liking not did Phil feel he had had too much. 

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!" Clint said emphatically. "I wanted to do it forever." He looked serious for a moment. "I- you never pushed Phil. I know what I want. Who I want." Phil felt a wave of lust come over him. 

"Okay." Clint laughed and kissed him. 

"Okay? You're about to fuck me for the first time and all you can say is okay."

"We should go to the bedroom. You're getting heavy." Clint gave him an indignant look.  
Phil smiled. 

"You're killing the mood, Phill."

"Hmm. I can fix that." Phil said and carried him to the bedroom.


	6. Chapter 6

Who is Hawkeye? 

The headline sat behind the reporter. Clint scowled as they brought up a picture of him. He was mid shot, arrow taught and face blank. He looked young even without the mask. Sooner or later it would come off and then good-bye privacy. How many times did Rogers lose his own mask after all? 

He shook his head and changed the channel. CNN ran the headline:

Is the Avenger Initiative Expanding?

With the same damn picture.

God that costume looked ridiculous. Clint liked purple sure but he didn’t like purple THAT much though. He was making sure Phil wasn’t high on morphine the next time he designed and submitted suggestions for field uniforms. He sure as hell was double-checking since he hadn’t known Phil could act as though he were sober when off his rocker too. 

He missed his darker older uniform. He changed the channel and sat up. Clint winced at the movement. He really should have sparred with the Black Widow and Winter Soldier. He was going to hell before he agreed with Phil that it had been a good idea. It had been fun AND he had won. (After losing a lot but hey it still counted!) 

Phil had hedged a bet with him that he would quit. 

Well wouldn’t Phil feel like a fool. Speaking of Phil, Clint glanced at the clock. Phil would be back in a few hours. They hadn’t seen each other in several weeks because of stupid scheduling. Then sighed contently at the thought of a few leisurely days with his husband. 

It was quickly smashed with the fact he still had class. God he would never graduate at this rate. Four years was quickly turning into five. He had failed one class last year because of a stupid combat situation he was needed and the professor had refused to let him take the test even though he had proof.

Phil had….not been happy about that. Clint had never been so happy to have a competent husband. Phil had worked his magic (and Fury) with the university. His failure was off his transcript but he had to take the class again. Double majoring had also set him back from graduating on time. 

Yeah, the past year had sucked, especially when Phil went MIA. He couldn’t complain though. No, not when Phil was alive and his GPA rocked. Stark wanted to poach him from SHIELD. Fury was being a dick lately with the WSC being all shady as shit. 

Maybe he’d take a few years off and work there. 

He fingered his wedding ring absentmindedly. He just hoped he just graduated before his identity was discovered. 

A year later, his identity was still secure and he graduated with bachelors of Arts and Science. Phil smiled at him when he came out of graduation, his arm in a sling but looking like he couldn’t be prouder of Clint. 

It wasn’t a fairy tale, it wasn’t even an after school special, but Clint didn’t think he could ask for a different life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was the original chapter six: http://burning-nova.livejournal.com/12663.html
> 
> I don't think it fits the tone of the story and wasn't quite satisfied with it.


	7. Chapter 7

Clint laid his head on Phil’s chest. He sighed contently. Yeah, awesome sex was awesome. Phil might be his only partner but he’s certain he’d notice if he was having bad sex because of the lack of orgasms. 

Phil ran his hand through his hair absentmindedly. “Happy anniversary, Clint.” Phil said. 

“Happy anniversary, babe.” He couldn’t help but smile stupidly at the fact. “Ten years.” Phil nodded. “Damn, I never actually thought we’d get this long when we got married. After everything was settled I still thought, maybe you’d leave me. After-after Audrey, I was so scared, Phil. 

“I didn’t know what I would have done without you.” He said. “Then-then you actually started trying and fuck, Phil. I’m more in love with you. I don’t know if I was delusional, if I was just a scared kid before but God knows know I love you so much now. You mean so much to me. I just want to say thank you for staying and giving us a chance.” Phil studied him and then he smiled. 

Clint’s breath hitched at the sight. Phil’s smile was like nothing he had ever seen, not even when he had given him his wedding ring. Phil kissed him. Clint felt like his breath was being stolen. He shifted, trying to get some control back but Phil flipped them over. He pulled back and gazed at him. 

Clint felt at a loss of breath when he saw him. Phil’s hair was graying and the wrinkles around his eyes were more prominent but he looked like the most handsome man in the universe. Clint smiled at him. 

“Clint. My husband. My asset.” He said the last one with an amused tone. Clint laughed. The Avengers didn’t trust Phil. However as the years passed Clint and Phil gave less fucks about it and started to refer to Clint as an asset to goad them. “I know this isn’t what I expected but I can’t say I’m unhappy.” He replied. 

“I couldn’t have asked for a better partner. You’re amazing. For all you’ve gone through, you’re still compassionate and driven to better yourself. You’re resilient, strong and smart.” Phil kissed him. 

“Clint, I know we’ve been married for the past ten years because of a technicality. I want to ask you something that should have been asked circumstances nothing like before. I want to ask you as the man I have been dating and love. 

“Clint, will you marry me?” Clint smiled, his eyes were starting to grow wet. “Or more accurately, do you want to have a wedding in front of our friends and enemies alike?”

“Are you stupid? Yes!” He said with a happy laugh. “Yes! Besides I already changed my name.” he teased.

“Good.” He replied and Clint gasped as he began to kiss his neck. “Round two?” Clint nodded eagerly.

"Yes." he laughed. "Tonight is all yes!" Clint replied as Phil laughed, laughed and made him believe he was loved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alas this ends in a Victorian fashion: Marriage.


	8. Chapter 8

It took a year for the actual wedding to occur. Their lives were too complicated and messy for any quick planning to work with their friends and acquaintances. In the end they had a wonderful ceremony. Phil and Clint’s friends and acquaintances called it a May-December romance. Most of them thought it was the formal ceremony to a quick civil union, very few of them knew and would know the truth.

After the invitations went out Clint a private talk with the Avengers, Phil was met with far less hostility at the ceremony, which was really more than Phil expected. There was no end of day event or unexpectedly attacked. 

Even though guests surrounded them, Clint felt like they were the only two people in the room as Baker Street played in the background during their first dance. 

As the music for the next song came on, Phil and Clint shifted positions so Clint was leading. Together they now stood equal, partners, lovers - true husbands.

Their marriage had begun as a burden now represented a bond that tied them closer together.


End file.
